


【P12】蝴蝶效应

by qianrisilu



Category: 12team
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianrisilu/pseuds/qianrisilu
Summary: 毫无热度的p12大坑名为献给太太们的好兆头paro（天使/恶魔） 实则啥都不是莫名其妙地略长/ooc/充满狗血/慎入
Relationships: 12dora/api
Kudos: 2





	【P12】蝴蝶效应

1.  
12站的位置离布道台很近。他不敢抬头，生怕看见旁边那黑漆粉刷的小小灵柩。教堂里的空气阴冷而潮湿，而他丝毫不觉，只是咬着牙全心全力地抵抗着从脚底传来的灼烧感——  
烫。像是把被沸水溅到的痛楚延长无数倍，让他回忆起一千年前他从天堂陨落时，在硫磺火湖里无助地翻滚嘶嚎，直至最后一根雪白的羽毛被焚烧殆尽的景象。  
他用双腿轮流支撑着身体的重心，好让自己不要在人群中显得太奇怪。好在前来吊唁的大多数都是附近的信徒，老妇人们穿着黑衣用手帕掩面低低抽泣，除他之外的所有人都沉浸在悲伤的气氛中，没有多余的注意力来多关注几分这个陌生的年轻人。12抬起头，飞快地瞥一眼灵柩周围装饰的洁白雏菊与马蹄莲，又飞快地把头低下去，不自在地扯了扯自己的袖口，整理了一下脖子上深色的领巾。  
快些结束吧。12在心里胡乱地祈祷，让这个孩子解脱，也让他解脱吧。  
他胡乱地擦了一把额头，突然发现一个十字架吊坠在眼前晃动。大胡子的神父正站在他面前一脸悲天悯人，12想随便搪塞两句过去，但对方显然不想这么快就放过他。  
“年轻的先生，请允许我代表这里所有的神职人员和工友向您表达歉意……”  
“您不必……”12努力不让自己声音中嘶嘶的抽气声那么明显，“大家都尽……尽力了。”  
“是您好心从雨夜里挽救了这个可怜的生命，又放心把他托付给我们。”  
“这是我一个……普通市民，应该做的，没什么，真的没什么。”  
“是我们没有当心照料他，才让这无辜的孩童感染了风寒……上帝保佑，现在要把他叫回身边，让他不必再受病痛的折磨了！”  
“嗯，您说的都对。”12已经不知道自己在答些什么了，他只想赶紧把这啰嗦的神父应付过去了事。  
“这孩子没有家人，只有您，当初愿意对他施以援手……因此，我们都希望您来为他做最后的临终祷告。请您过来跟我一道，站在这可怜孩子的身边。”  
“嗯……嗯？”  
什么该死的临终祈祷，怎么之前没人跟他说过？12搜尽肚肠地想要找个理由推辞，然而神父却不由分说地抓住他的手腕拉着走向教堂的中心。好吧，现在他不得不引人注目了。虔诚的老年信徒们慢慢停止了哭泣，望向这个显得有些手足无措的年轻人，有些人的心中不由得闪过一丝疑惑的影子。  
他身上深色的西装沉稳而得体，完全符合参加葬礼的规矩，紧锁的眉头也难以掩饰对这个早丧孩子的悲痛。明明一切看起来都妥当极了，可偏就让人感觉他与教堂格格不入。  
12沐浴在众人的目光下，尽力挺直腰背让自己看起来不那么摇摇欲坠。他正站在两排长椅正中间的过道上，一头通向教堂拱形雕花的正门，另一头通向孩子的灵柩。由厚重石板铺就的地面铭刻着安息在这里的亡魂的名讳与生平，阳光透过彩绘的玻璃花窗，明晃晃地照着圣母抱子的大理石塑像，也照在他身上。  
天知道12有多想转身夺路而逃，可每当他看到那具小小的黑漆棺材就挪不开步子。转眼间已经有人把两本圣经递给神父，神父则把其中一本打开，翻到某一页递给12，语气相当宽容。  
“不要担心，孩子。跟我一起为他念完这段祷词就可以了。”  
该死的这可是本圣经啊。12这么想。他别别扭扭地接过来，双手几乎都捧不住——即使它只是本轻薄的简版，跟一本袖珍词典差不多重；他也看不清翻开的那页上写了什么——与其说是难以看清书页上的字，不如说是他几乎没法直视从The Bible这两个字后面透出的光芒，即使他闭上眼依然能感到眼球被灼痛。身边的神父已经清了清喉咙以示肃静，然后开始祝祷。  
“我们在天上的父。”他缓缓地念出第一句，然后用眼神示意12跟着念。  
12半眯着眼睛抬起头望向大理石圣母。她神情柔婉，以慈爱的神情注视着教堂里的每个人，也接受着他们无上的敬意——可他也曾经用圣水沐浴身体，也曾经亲讣神谕接受众人的顶礼膜拜。可笑现在这所有的一切反倒都变成了对他的折磨，最可怕不过的折磨——  
居然要由他来为一个早逝的灵魂进行祈祷和祝福，由一个……恶魔。  
他深吸一口气，尽量平稳而快速地念出声来。  
“我们在天上的……”  
第一个词脱口而出时12就后悔了。他痛不欲生，好像有岩浆顺着食道缓缓烧灼喉咙。整句话尚未念完，一缕鲜血就顺着他的唇角流下。  
Heaven。  
这个词没被他嘶哑的声音念出来。因为突然有只手掩住了他的嘴，生生阻止了他继续念下去。  
12下意识地回头看，自己身边不知道什么时候多了个粉色头发的家伙。  
“pi你……”  
对方收回胳膊对他做了个收声的口型，顺便把12嘴角的血迹擦掉。不少人已经向他们这边投来疑惑的视线，神父也对这个不知道哪儿来的家伙皱起了眉头。  
“这位先生，您……”  
“我朋友最近咽喉发炎，不宜多说话。您不介意的话还是让我来替他祷告吧。”  
被称作pi的人声音很温和，却有种不容抗拒的力量。神父居然一时找不出拒绝的理由，于是眼睁睁看着他从12手中抽过圣经。  
在某个他看不到的角度，pi在12胳膊上轻轻地握了握。  
“很快就好。”他低声说。  
灼痛感突然间消失了，12双膝一软几乎要跪下来，还好被身后的什么东西及时撑了一下，有点软绵绵的，他没反应过来那是什么。  
pi与他并肩而立，微微昂首目光凝视着虚空中的一点，从容不迫地开口念诵。  
“我们在天上的父。愿人都尊你的名为圣。愿你的国降临，愿你的旨意行在地上，如同行在天上……”  
他的声音响起的那一刻，人群中所有的窃窃私语都停止了。祷词的每个音节都清晰无比地落入所有人的耳中，神父停止了捻动十字架吊坠的手，老妇人停止了啜泣，所有人都像被什么感召了似的抬头迎向透过花窗的阳光，脸上逐渐浮现出混合着喜悦，满足和向往的神色，甚至直到pi把短短的一段祷词念完，众人仍像沉浸在梦境中似的默然无声。12左右看看，也在跟着愣神，pi把书往旁边的长椅上一放拉着他就往门口跑。  
“快走，他们马上就醒了。”  
12被他拽着跌跌撞撞地离开教堂，背后隐隐地传来喧哗声。他看见pi的背后有片白色闪了闪，才后知后觉地想起来，刚刚从背后支撑住他，没让他狼狈地摔在地上的东西，大约是眼前这个天使的翅膀。

2.  
刚刚上任的派出所小片警们聚在饭馆里吃饭聊天，天使和恶魔坐在他们隔壁桌喝酒撸串。pi端着杯冰啤酒看12不出声一串接一串地吃，默默地把自己的那份烤大腰子推到他面前。  
“你怎么……跑那儿去了。我找了你半天，差点没找到。”直到看12吃的差不多了他才开口。  
“想不到吧。”12垂着眼睛没看他，“去教堂找恶魔，是不是挺带劲的。”  
pi看着他摸了根烟出来抽，大约是觉得饭馆里热，又顺手扯开脖子上的领巾揣进兜里，露出下面一圈荆棘样的痕迹。没人会对这个大惊小怪，大多数人都会觉得那是刺青的图案。  
pi把视线从那圈纹路上挪开，伸手从他的指间拿过抽了一半的烟头摁灭。  
“少抽点。”  
“知道。”12依然没看他。pi知道他待会又会掏出一根新的点上，这是他们之间经常上演的戏码。  
pi知道他暂时不想说。  
直到他们离开小饭馆在夜风习习的湖滨小路上散步，pi又问了一遍，12重新点起一根烟来，神情有些不耐烦。  
“前几天下雨，我捡了个孩子。”他吐出一口烟雾，“也就那么大点……啧，这些人类，生了也不养。他哭起来没完没了，吵得我要命。现在倒是清净了，他回归你们上……嘶……他老人家的怀抱了。”  
中间发生了什么，12说的含糊，pi也心知肚明。  
“别太难过。”pi说。他看见12挺凶地抽了两口，还是忍不住想劝。虽然他永远也不必担心一个恶魔会得肺癌。  
“pi啊你是不是搞错了啥，我难过？好像应该是你难过才对。”12转过头瞪他。pi点点头，平静地看回去，  
恶魔的绿眼睛带着狠劲，天使的红眼睛很温吞。  
12瞪了他半天，最后一转身生着闷气自己快步走开了。  
“懒死你个天使得了。”  
Pi叹了口气，一个人慢慢往回走。  
走到一半又收到12一条短信，“别跟铃铛他们说。”

3.  
12说他懒，倒还真不算无凭无据。  
pi在天堂的时候就不跟其他天使似的喜欢到处飞着玩儿，到了人间以后更是宅的得心应手。能点外卖的时候绝对不出门，能网购的东西就不去实体店。至于需要他守护的这块区域，但凡没有恐怖袭击，聚众闹事，恶性连环杀人案，那四舍五入就是太平无事，剩下的小打小闹他都懒得管。  
虽然用另一个宗教的神明来形容他似乎并不是很合适，不过pi的确是个很佛系的天使。  
所以12有些看不惯他。pi不管的事情12一贯都是管的不亦乐乎，无论是遇见被恃强凌弱的倒霉蛋，举目无亲的流浪汉，意图轻生的自杀者，还是被抛弃了的小可怜，他都非常乐意出手相助，虽然乐于助人这个词怎么看也不像是能拿来形容恶魔的。  
大约是pi也觉得总让个恶魔忙来忙去的不好意思，经常请恶魔出去喝酒撸串泡温泉，有段时间见不着了还会满世界地找。时间一长12倒也心安理得，只不过偶尔也撇撇嘴角开玩笑似的说天堂福利待遇不错，或者吐槽他能不能对别的事情上点心。  
还好这回pi是上心了，否则12估计没法完整地从教堂走出来。  
天使懒惰，恶魔勤勉。天使无所事事，恶魔在维护世界和平。虽然乍一看这样的组合有点奇怪，不过他们就这样相安无事地度过了几十年。  
这样平静的日子本来还可以持续很久，如果不是pi又一次发现自己找不到12了的话。

4.  
“核融合炉(かくゆうごうろ)……卧槽谁啊！”  
邪道长是在副歌的高调起到一半的时候被铃铛拖起来的，衣服领子被揪了还没忘了放下手中的话筒，“铃铛你怎么回事，没看见我这正工作呢嘛？”  
“工作我没看见，就听见你在这干嚎了半天。”  
“铛铛啊，你能不能对前辈尊重一点啊喂！我工作就这个你又不是不知道，我可是个魅……”  
铃铛在他说完之前赶紧先把麦给掐了，又确认了两遍直播暂停才敢开口，“还魅魔，魅魔哪有你这样的啊……你都干啥了，魅惑小姑娘给你直播间打钱？”  
邪道长一脸不忿。  
“行了人兽你有空再唱，晚上陪我见小姐姐去不去啊？”  
“我靠你怎么回事？哪儿来的小姐姐，啊？”  
“我也……说不清楚。”铃铛挠挠头，“打游戏遇上的，人挺有意思跟我聊得来，一说坐标就住咱附近。我想这不是挺巧吗，晚上就给叫出来喝酒了。”  
“哪儿啊。”  
“还能哪儿啊，去Revelation（启示录）呗。”  
“你去就行了，拉上我干啥。”  
“我紧张。”  
俩人又没头没尾地扯皮了一阵，邪道长闲着也是闲着，干脆一起跟着去了。走到半路铃铛反倒有点打退堂鼓，一会儿念叨出门没换衣服被嫌弃了怎么办，一会儿又说万一小姐姐长得实在惨不忍睹太尴尬以后没法一起好好玩耍了怎么办，邪道长忍不住照着他头顶来了一下。  
“烦死了你，又不是叫你去相亲。”  
说到底他对铃铛这个不知道哪里冒出来的网友也没抱什么希望，不过反正跟他没关系，他只是去打算蹭两杯酒喝的。  
结果等他们打打闹闹一路到了酒吧，跟铃铛这位名叫奶茶的“网友小姐姐”面对面坐下的时候，俩人都有点发愣。  
原因无他，这小姐姐好看的有点过分。  
淡金色的长发挽起来盘在脑后，扎了个挺温婉的发型，剩两缕垂在鬓边，眼睛大约是戴了宝石绿色的美瞳，眨一眨就足够把人迷个七荤八素。穿的倒是普普通通，上身是素色的短袖衬衫，下面是刚过膝盖的百褶裙，反倒更衬出五官精致。  
不知怎么的，俩人的对她第一印象就一个词，干净。铃铛在心里感叹，邪道长却有点犯嘀咕，这种“干净”给人的感觉，绝对超出了模样纯洁无辜所能达到的效果。这小姐姐往鱼龙混杂的酒吧里一坐，整个人都散发着一圈淡淡的光芒似的，酒吧名字都像给她来了一圈神圣buff加成。铃铛回过神来点了杯饮料跟人聊着，没一会儿就热络起来；邪道长听了一会儿就没兴趣了，盯着饮料开始走神——首先这小姐姐说话细声细气的，夹杂在酒吧嘈杂的音乐里也就刚能听清的程度，他嫌聊着累；再其次他邪道长在漫长的几千年里见过的漂亮脸蛋实在太多，从埃及最后一任女法老到引发特洛伊战争的海伦，美女再好看也就不过尔尔了。  
这晚的酒吧里没什么能引起邪道长的兴趣的人，于是他很是走了一会儿神，也没注意旁边聊得热火朝天的俩人又喝了多少酒。等回过神来的时候时间已经接近凌晨，他的朋友很是有点醉眼迷离的意思，邪道长顺手拍了两把。  
“铃铛咱差不多该回去了，实在不行我先回去也成，不耽误你俩……呃。”  
他站起来的时候不小心蹭到了铃铛的腿，于是下半句话梗在了嗓子里。怎么说呢，那种触感并不像是牛仔裤，或者休闲裤……或者任何一种布料的材质。邪道长又不动声色地地碰了碰，毛绒绒的还带着体温，这是……  
要命。他想起来了，这个真红美铃铛，这个被下面派过来还没多久的年轻恶魔……好像据说是有一半的牧神血统来着。  
现在可好，铃铛约摸现在是喝多了，没注意就把本形显出来了。邪道长一边在心里已经把他家几辈的祖宗问候一个遍，一边赶紧想办法补救，不然这姑娘一不小心发现桌子底下有双马蹄子，估计叫起来能把屋顶掀翻。  
“铃铛？铃铛？哎怎么又喝成这个样子。”邪道长分分钟戏精上身，作出一脸嫌弃的样子把人往桌子的另一边拽，“不好意思哈小姐姐，我先带他去趟洗手间，洗洗脸清醒一下，过会儿，过会儿你们再聊。”  
话说的容易，邪道长只盼着对方不起疑心，一路上黑灯瞎火的最好也别被其他人发现——不然他该怎么跟人家解释，furry同好出来聚会兽装只穿了一半吗。  
结果令他意想不到的是，坐在对面的小姐姐一拍桌子摇摇晃晃站起身，“你们等等，我也去。”  
“女洗手间在那边。”邪道长估摸着这人也是有点喝多了。  
结果对面居然还又跟过来两步。“我是男的。”  
“哦哦哦那一起。”他一门心思地忙着把铃铛拖到对方视线范围以外，当下没反应过来。  
“我也是男的，”铃铛被人拖着，晕头晕脑地还没忘了继续找话题，“并且我还有一半是马呢。”  
不过两秒钟后，他的酒就醒了一大半。“奶茶你你你你说啥？”  
“小姐姐”还戳在原地，歪了歪头，好像还没反应过来自己随口说了多么不得了的事实。  
邪道长的眼睛倒是亮了起来。

5.  
现在的场面就有意思了，铃铛盯着这个叫奶茶的“小姐姐”一时懵逼到半个字都说不出来，奶茶愣在原地不知所措地回看过去，邪道长看看这个又看看那个，觉得这趟出来的实属不亏。  
不过最后还是突然出现的某个人打破了他们大眼瞪小眼的僵局。一个不知道哪儿来的粉毛快步走到他们这桌来，抬手把邪道长按回座位上，又拍拍半醉半醒的铃铛示意他坐好。  
“今天怎么回事，连你们俩都这么难找……”pi抱怨了两句，在旁边坐下了。  
然后他一抬眼看见还站在旁边的人，“哟奶茶也在，这倒省事了，过来一起出出主意。”  
再然后，pi就不出预料地被两边异口同声的“你们怎么认识”给淹没了。  
经验丰富如pi，倒是没露出太多讶异的神色，他先是一把拉过奶茶“小姐姐”，打个响指让他醒了醒酒，“这两天也没见着你们，忘说一声了……这是奶茶，刚过来的，上面说是让跟我先实习个几十年。”然后又指指对面的俩神情复杂的家伙，“这是铃铛，这是人……是邪道长，都是咱们这块附近的恶魔，以后有不会的地方多问问人家。”  
奶茶抓抓头发，“这地方有点吵，前辈你刚刚是不是说他们是恶……”  
邪道长嘴角抽搐，“我靠，铃铛你从哪儿勾搭来的天使。”  
“他故意的吧，不然我怎么知道这么巧……”  
“不关奶茶的事，替身……啊不是，超自然生物是会相互吸引的。”pi摊手。  
“你就编吧，奶茶到底男的女的？”铃铛欲哭无泪，“你们天使不仗义啊，这就是欺骗恶魔真挚无辜的感情啊。”  
“人类才有性别的定义，我们天使愿意是啥性别就是啥性别。”奶茶忍不住小声嘀咕。  
铃铛一脑袋扎向桌子。邪道长的眼神炯炯发亮，“那真是挺方便的，我喜欢。”  
pi用指节敲着桌子，阻止他们话题继续偏下去，“别闹，换个地方谈正事。12又不见了。”

6.  
铃铛趴在天台边上吹着夜风醒酒，奶茶第一次来，跟在旁边探头探脑地往下看。夜色中年轻天使的面庞依然很清秀，但现在给人的第一印象更像男性了，一脑袋偏褐色的头发，百褶裙也换成了长裤。  
认清事实的铃铛依然一脸受打击的样子，直到奶茶给他看了自己的翅膀以示友好 ，他的心情才稍微好了些。作为交换，奶茶看到了恶魔处于牧神状态时的半身——的确如他所说，有着像马一样向后的膝关节和圆弧形的蹄子，却可以很稳当地保持站姿，肌肉紧绷线条流利，上面覆着一层短而密的细绒毛。  
“我记得牧神不是……半羊吗？”奶茶心里的好奇宝宝又冒出来了，忍不住要问，“你的腿看起来好像是，马？”  
“唉。”铃铛说起来也直挠头，“我们家血统有点乱，说起来我爸他太爷爷同父异母的兄弟有个欧洲的远方亲戚就是Loki……”  
“是那个恶作剧与谎言之神？”奶茶兴奋起来，“好厉害！”  
“是Loki……生的那匹马……的后代之一。”  
“……好吧。”  
……  
邪道长听了一耳朵新手恶魔和实习期天使漫无目的的瞎扯，回过头来看向pi，天使神色凝重的侧脸被街灯映的半明半暗。  
“都找了？”  
“嗯，他就跟消失了一样。”pi顿一顿，“我看不到的地方，只能拜托你们了。”  
“啥时候的事？”  
“12最喜欢在这儿看日落，”pi无意识地向天际望去，“现在至少有一周没来过了。”  
“就看太阳？你确定他不是换了个地方看？”  
“这里视野最好。”  
邪道长嗤了一声，心说这算什么。他过的腻烦了也会找点事情来做，有时候是游戏，有时候是唱歌，还可以睡觉，旅行，泡吧，调戏新人，不一而足。像12这样单一且无趣的爱好令他难以想象，再说百年都不足以成为计量他们漫长生命的单位，七天的时间不过是弹指一瞬。  
pi好像知道对方在想什么。“上帝创造这个世界也只用了七天，”他说，“12他从天堂坠向地狱……也是七天。”  
邪道长背过身去。“12这人挺有意思，但跟我们也就算混个脸熟吧——他自己跟我们谈不来，我能有什么办法。再说他也得有个两千多岁了，我可没义务要天天盯着他要去哪儿，他爱去哪去哪。”  
他身后的pi没说话。  
“再说了，你们天堂这么在意他去哪儿，怎么不直接把人召回去给个户籍啊？”邪道长抬头看看星空，自顾自地吐槽，“12这一天到晚的，不是寻找走失儿童就是扶老奶奶过马路，我看可比某些正经天使还上进呢，我都想给他发个道德模范小红旗——可惜我们地狱不评这个。他自己这么一门心思地想回上面去，这不两全其美嘛……还派你天天看着，累不累啊。”  
“天堂根本不在意他做了什么事，他们就没想过叫他回去……当然了，地狱也不会把曾经的天使当成自己的同类。”pi的声音很低，“12他没法属于任何一边。他们都想叫他自生自灭，这样大家就都不麻烦了。”  
邪道长猛地转过身看他。  
“但是我不想。”pi注视着街道上川流不息的车辆，语气平静，意味却很坚决。“不管怎么样，12都要好好地活下去。”  
混迹人间良久的恶魔神色复杂地打量了眼前的天使良久，好像是头一回认识他。奶茶跟铃铛不知道什么时候也停下了闲聊，一时楼顶只能听见飒飒的风声。  
“你行，胆子够大。”沉默了一会儿，邪道长突然拍了拍他的肩膀，“我跟铃铛去帮你找，反正闲着也是闲着。”  
“多谢。”  
“免了免了，这么多年的交情。不过我说啊大p，你倒是很有当恶魔的天分啊，怎么当初掉下来的是12这个小天使不是你呢？说真的你要不要考虑下来陪他，那绝对是幸福美满……哎你飞那么快干什么，我跟你说地狱的福利制度可比你们……”

7.  
12倚着十字架站着，手腕被绳子绑着高高地吊起。他闭着眼睛，汗水在额头上湿黏了一层，却维持着一个僵硬的姿态不敢动，直到肩背酸痛的实在无法承受了才略微调整一下——但这样的动作总会牵扯到被钉死在身后木板上的翅膀，引起一阵撕裂的痛感。  
他不想睁开眼睛。因为只要睁开眼，视线的余光总会不经意间扫到那对被迫展开来，固定在身体两侧的翅膀。这对翅膀模样奇怪，翅骨细瘦，中间的翼膜上生着薄薄一层深灰色的绒毛。对于一个恶魔而言长成这样的翅膀实在没什么威慑力，但它一遍又一遍地提醒着12，如今他与天堂再无干系。  
这是12最不愿承认的事情，所以宁可闭上眼不看。他深陷眼前的一片漆黑，不想动也不想思考，一直半梦半醒着，意识混混沌沌。这样的状态可能会维持到他血液流干然后不知不觉地死掉，又或者那个神父会在那之前给他来个痛快。后面那一项的可能性高一些，因为他的血流的实在很慢，要过个一会儿才能听见细微的滴答一声，在地上绽出几朵黑色的蔷薇。空气湿漉漉的，总让12觉得外面是雨天。  
下雨天。那个神父。  
无论与天使还是恶魔相比，人类总是猜忌心更重的那一方，12 想。大概他是早有疑心了吧，在自己深夜把街边的弃婴抱来教堂却磨蹭很久不肯进门不肯留下联系方式的时候，在葬礼上脚步不稳，没念完祷词就无故消失的时候。神父总是以慈祥的目光看他，那和善背后似乎别有意味，12本该警惕的。  
但当他路过一条小巷，发现这位和蔼的神职人员被几个面色不善的家伙团团围住的时候，他还是忍不住走过去看看对方是不是遇上了麻烦。  
当然了，事实证明了遇上麻烦的只有12。当他眼中的被害方与加害方同时转过身来，他迎面遇上圣水和银制十字架的时候，12隐约看到了他想帮助的人们脸上露出了预谋已久的笑容。他无力地跪坐下来，在天主在人间的仆人们面前，任由他们把他拖进黑暗的地道，关进不见阳光的密室。银钉穿过那对光秃秃的丑陋翅膀，神父用洪钟般的声音念诵圣经，斥责恶魔诱惑了天父纯洁的羔羊，他举着十字架，要12忏悔。  
有罪的人类才需要忏悔，那我究竟做错了什么呢，12想。是身为天使却整日游手好闲惹人不快了吗，是跟路西法和那群爱好享乐的天使们表现的过分亲密了吗，是在天使长颁布神谕的时候暗自出言嘲讽招人记恨了吗。即使如此，他得到的惩罚也不过是脖颈上的一圈勒沟，硫磺火湖的灼烧和作为恶魔的身份。  
而如今他真心想着要帮助造物主脚下的这群可怜虫，人类反倒要置他于死地，让他魂飞湮灭再无翻身的可能。  
不过说实话他身上应该也不存在什么可能性了。12重新闭上了眼睛。

8.  
这是座忙碌的城市。人类很忙，恶魔很忙，天使非常罕见地也很忙。邪道长和铃铛挨家挨户地拜访他们的老朋友，走过僻静无人的小巷，敲敲锈蚀的金属管道，从吧台下面拎出哈欠连天的酒保，把地下赌场的漂亮荷官们得罪了一个遍。奶茶翻出了自己的行李箱，一边读着晦涩难懂的拉丁文或古希伯来文说明书一边举着圣器东转西转，喃喃自语着试图得到一点儿启示，不过见过那副景象的人八成会觉得他在举行什么邪教仪式。  
pi从城市上空低低地掠过，巡视过每一条街道。12的气息像是消失在了这座城市里，但他执拗地不肯放过任何蛛丝马迹。最后他迟疑着缓慢地落在一条偏僻的巷子里，不久后邪道长和铃铛也到了，后面还跟着稀里糊涂捧着本赞美诗的奶茶。  
“我觉得这地方不太对劲。”邪道长最先打破了沉默，指着一块墙壁说。墙体凹凸不平，看起来跟其他地方没什么两样。  
“12的气息最后就是在这附近消失的。”pi说。  
“就这里？这后面难不成还有暗道吗？”铃铛一脸困惑。  
“你可以摸摸看。”  
铃铛忍不住用怀疑的眼神注视着pi。某天使表情依然平静，看不出来什么情绪波动，“我骗你干什么，骗你我有什么好处吗？”  
于是新手恶魔就不假思索地用手去摸那块墙壁，马上就触电似的缩回来，“我靠好烫！这面墙怎么……怎么这么烫手！”  
闻言奶茶也凑过去仔细看了看墙面，又小心地伸手摸了摸，却没有一点被烫到的意思。“不热呀……”他回头看了一眼还在跳着脚用手不断扇风的铃铛，恍然大悟似的转向pi，“……是圣水，这墙以前被人泼过圣水，对不对？”  
pi点点头。  
“那你还让我摸！随便碰圣水要出人命的好不好！”铃铛摊开发红的掌心。  
“都蒸发的差不多了，没啥事儿。”邪道长叹了口气，看向自家新人的眼神有点恨铁不成钢，“以后长长记性。”  
然后他们再次陷入了沉默。圣水是哪里来的，他们所有人都心知肚明，邪道长和铃铛极有默契地不开口，奶茶只觉得眼下气氛严肃也不敢乱说，所有人都等着看资历更长的天使要作什么打算。  
pi慢慢踱出小巷，朝着一个方向远远眺望过去。白色大理石搭建的教堂庄严肃穆，一个月前他刚刚从那里把12救出来。  
然后他们都听见pi极为罕见地从牙缝里挤出来句脏话。奶茶还在愣神，然而pi的下一句话让他忍不住打了个冷战。  
“回头叫上面换个人带你吧，奶茶。不然你的实习报告可能要没法写了。”

9.  
12是被一阵嘈杂的响动吵醒的，虽然他并不想醒来。不知道是不是银钉的效果太显著，他觉得身心俱疲，一根手指都懒得动弹。  
我大概是快死了。12懒懒地想，他莫名地觉得四周有点热，大概是失血过多造成的幻觉。耳边有脚步声传来，由远及近，门被推开时带着急促的风声。有人猛地扯起他的衣领，12咳嗽两声，这才肯抬起眼皮来，像是从梦境被拽进现实。他眼神模糊几次才聚焦起来，然后辨认出眼前的是怒不可遏的神父。  
“恶魔……你这恶魔！你毁了它！我的，我全部的……”  
神父的嘴唇哆嗦着，脸上交织着痛苦与愤怒的神色。12注意到有浓烟和灼热的气息在开门时一并冲进的房间，他很想问问发生了什么，但现在显然不是什么好时机——12转头看向神父高举着的、颤抖的另一只手，那里似乎有一丝寒光闪过。  
然后他眼睁睁地看着那道光芒落下来，歪歪扭扭地朝着自己心脏的方向去了，才迟钝地意识到，那是一把锋利的短匕首。  
但那把匕首并没有落到预期的位置去。因为另一个身影裹挟着一身热浪从门口冲进来，他们都没反应过来发生了什么，就听见了金属落地的嘡啷一声。神父像个陀螺似的歪倒在地面上，12因为失去了支撑而猛地垂下脑袋去，而他面前的人及时扶住了他的双肩。  
他抬起头来，正对上pi的眼睛。  
恶魔的绿眼睛还透着困惑，天使的红眼睛里满浸着杀意。  
“pi，你……”  
天使并没有理会对方的疑问，他盯着那些那些卡在恶魔翅膀关节间的、浸着鲜血的银钉，眉头紧锁，抬起手试图去碰又缩了回去，似乎在考虑如何下手。而跌坐在地上的神父也很快回过神来，猛地欠身抓起掉在地上的匕首，撑住地面爬起身来，摇摇晃晃地试图推开眼前的不速之客，“又是你……别碍事！让我杀了……杀了这个恶魔！”  
但他挥舞的匕首只是蹭着了12的衣服，pi闪身轻而易举地挡住了这一击。从这个角度12看不清他的表情，却听见了他极轻声地说了一句，“那我呢？”  
洁白的羽翼在天使背后张开。  
然后12感觉到，有温热的液体落在他的胸口，另一些溅到了他的脸上。他下意识地抿嘴，尝到了一丝咸腥的血味儿，混沌的意识突然间闪过一丝清明。  
现在他什么都能看见了。他看见了神职人员脸上震惊、恐慌夹杂着难以置信的神情，一把匕首插进了他的心脏。  
神父死了。天使为了救他杀了神父。  
12怔怔地盯着晕开的血色看了好一会儿。然后他突然意识到一件事。  
他从天堂堕落至地狱，从地狱挣扎至人间，又在人间徘徊良久，由肆意妄为变的谨言慎行，想要和解，想回到过去，小心翼翼不让自己有半点错处可指摘。  
但是现在，他是真的罪不可赦了。  
几乎是12在产生这个念头的一瞬间，周遭的一切仿佛都消失了。滚烫的教堂地面、嵌住骨头的银钉、近乎麻木的身体……一切似乎都不那么令人难以忍受了。漆黑的角从他的头顶生出，指甲从根起变成了黑色。血液在血管中泵涌，肋后的骨骼急速生长撑起翼膜，粗大的骨刺划破了皮肤从关节处伸出。  
……  
火苗窜进了房间，狭小的地窖热的像是焖炉。pi垂着头，不是很确定自己是否做了件错事——不过如果再来一次，他一定会毫不犹豫地作出相同的选择。  
在一片火焰燃烧的噼啪声中，他听见了什么东西掉在地上，发出清脆的声音。  
几根银钉在石板上滚动。他回过头去看奄奄一息的恶魔，却看进一双琥珀色的眼睛，带着蛇类一样的细细的竖瞳。但那双眼睛只是与他对上了一瞬就移开了，12——虽然看起来大不相同，但pi很确定那就是12的恶魔，正浑身发抖着蹲下身去，脑袋埋进双膝之间，新生的翅膀颤抖着紧缩在背后，而他试图用手捂住头顶上黑色的小角。  
“12？”天使隐约觉出发生了什么不好的事情，“没事了……我们走吧。”  
12依然蜷缩着身体。不远处传来重物坠地的声音，是燃烧着的木质房梁正逐一崩塌断裂。pi半跪下来，在烧灼的炎热中尽力伸展开翅膀，隔开火焰把12笼罩在羽翼之下。就在这一小块火光无法触及的黑暗中，他听见了恶魔发出了深深的一声叹息。  
“为什么会这样……”

10.  
铃铛利落地回身，用马蹄踹翻了布道台，快活地吹了个口哨。邪道长拈起一篇散了页的赞美诗，看着音调哼了两句，随手又扔进火里。奶茶坐在他们俩身后不远的位置，还捧着个本子，愁眉苦脸地写着什么。  
“还划拉什么呢，都这时候了。”邪道长凑过去，“起来活动一下。”  
“让我歇会儿吧，我好不容易才把修女都送走，圣母像搬到院子里，都快累死了。”奶茶一脸生无可恋。  
“那你现在在写啥呢？”  
“填事故报告……”实习天使挠挠头，“神父大量敛集非法财产，私自克扣育婴堂支出，虐待儿童，并意图销毁证据打翻烛台，引起火灾损毁教堂……”  
“还涉嫌绑架囚禁无辜路人……路过恶魔一名。”邪道长点点头，从奶茶手里抽过笔，“罪加一等。”  
“唉住手，别在这上面乱写……为什么搞得好像全都是我们的锅一样啊？”奶茶忍不住哀嚎，嚎到一半被另一个声音打断了。  
“再加一条，意图谋杀辖区内恶魔，现已就地处决。”pi推开主讲台旁边的一扇小门走出来，他揽着跌跌撞撞的12径直往教堂外面去，“出了事儿算我的。”  
“本来就是你们的锅。”邪道长望着他们的背影撇了撇嘴。  
“可是这样写我实习期都过不了的啊前辈！不带这样坑天使的啊……”  
“太年轻了奶茶，你以为pi平时坑恶魔坑的少吗？”

11.  
12盯着被烟熏黑的砖石看了好一会儿，良久才说出话来。  
“这……不至于的吧……”  
“我觉得至于。”pi坐在他旁边的长椅上，仰面靠着椅背，看起来状态倒是很放松。  
“我靠你这可是烧了个教堂啊？”  
“不是我烧的。神父打翻了烛台，算他罪有应得。”pi坐起来看向12，“不过上头不想再深究，毕竟不是什么光彩的事……都过去了，道长和铃铛说记在他们头上，回头写个报告，那边搞不好还有奖金发。”  
12又沉默了一阵，“不管怎么说，谢谢。”他说。  
pi盯着地面，没有出声。12也找不到什么能继续下去的话题，于是胡乱地点点头，“那……没事我先走了。”  
“12，当时你……下来的时候的事，还记得么？”  
他没预料到pi突然来了这么一句，愣了一下才反应过来对方问的是他从天堂坠落时的事情。12努力回忆了一会儿，非常诚实地摇摇头，“不记得了。其实我有点……恐高。”  
天使叹了口气。“有人把你推下来，记得么？”  
“好像是有这么回事儿吧……”12 皱着眉头努力想，“等等，你推的？”  
“对。”  
“啥？”  
“是我。”pi的表情比他还诚实，“那时候我也在上面待着，不爱热闹，平时也不显眼，大概他们就是看中了这一点，所以让我来做这事。”  
“我那时候不认识你，不知道你犯了什么错，只知道照做就是。”pi没去看12的神情，自顾自地说下去，“他们还给我一个盒子，让我当礼物送给你。”  
“于是我就去找你，你说你很高兴认识我……”pi哽了一下。  
那是他第一次见到绿眸的天使，对方却态度友好的出人意料，听说pi不喜欢出门，拉着他飞来飞去地到处玩。  
“你说日落好看，带着我去了云的边缘。你在那儿拆开了礼物，里面是一条领带。”  
“……那是有毒的蒺藜。”  
pi说不下去了。落日的光芒温柔，把天使们的羽毛映成金色，他眼看着12毫无防备地把领带挂在脖子上，柔顺的布料变成了毒刺划破皮肤。12还没反应过来，晕乎乎地地往自己颈间摸，然后趔趄两步一头栽下了云端。  
他下意识伸出手想拉住对方，却抓了个空。  
在那之后一贯无忧无虑的天使就没睡过几天好觉，一闭眼就想起那双无辜的绿色眼睛。后来他偷偷找机会去地狱附近转悠，歪打正着地认识了邪道长，才知道12又请调去了人间，并且去的还不是什么太平地方，宗教势力一方独大，难管的很。  
再然后，他在人员调动时自请被下派，于是毫无悬念地也被调去人间，在12身边一待就是数年。  
pi深深叹了口气，目光停在恶魔黑色的指甲上。“就是这样，12。其实你心里大概清楚，你是回不去了……不过地狱也不是什么很坏的去处，回头你可以跟铃铛回去述职，他们应该不介意把你换去别的地方……别的你想去的地方。”  
他顿一顿，努力让自己的语气听起来轻快些，“别再那么累的活着了，去做你喜欢做的事情吧，12。”  
坐在他旁边的恶魔听的一愣一愣的，好像没法一下子消化这么多事情。过了半天12才想起来问一句，“那你呢？”  
“我啊……”pi挠挠头，“我还是留在这儿吧，都这个样了，”他扫一眼教堂的废墟示意，“回头还得让奶茶……跟奶茶一起好好收拾一下。”  
“那我也留下来吧。”12倒是没考虑太久，“待习惯了。”  
“你——”  
“要是就靠你们俩，那我觉得这地方要彻底不行了，”12的吐槽毫不留情，“走了走了，事情那么多。”他背后黑色的翅膀扇动了几下，又转过身来问pi。  
“现在过去的话还能赶得上日落……一起吧？”

**Author's Note:**

> 天使——pi，奶茶  
> 恶魔——道长（魅魔） 铃铛（牧神族） 12（堕天使）  
> 这就是一个屁癌坑完自家坑对家 坑完对家坑己方萌新的故事（大雾）  
> 补充说明——  
> 12掉下来以后想回上面去，跟恶魔方不是很合得来  
> 并且因为没有作恶一直处于天使与恶魔中间的状态，直到神父因他而死去。  
> 所以这是一个认命的故事（依然雾）为什么我明明要搞腻腻歪歪的cp却好像在捏大设定


End file.
